


No one can know

by Lu-gebaozi (foxiroxi)



Series: EXO - Hanahaki disease [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hanahaki Disease, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, My first time writing angst, angsty, no one dies I promise, no smut this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiroxi/pseuds/Lu-gebaozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is suffering from one sided love. While Yixing isn't sure he is over his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one can know

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this lying around since BTS' 'I need you' got out. So this happened haha. All mistakes are mine. English is not my first language.

 

He coughed and coughed, but nothing came up. His bandmates looked at him with worried eyes, but he just looked at them and smiled reassuringly. He was just about to get sick, nothing to be worried about.

“You guys need to stop worrying. I’m fine,” Minseok said with a light smile, as he looked at the rest of the group, before they went back to practice, to rehearse their comeback.

The coughing did not stop and their manager forced him to go to the doctor and get it checked out. Turns out he just as healthy as before he started to cough. When he returned to the dorm, he just wanted to go to sleep, but he knew he could not. Maybe he should fake a cold? _Could_ you even fake a cold? He probably could not, so he just had to suck it up.

Ever since Luhan left, Minseok had been feeling sick, like when a flu creeps up on you. His feelings for the young Chinese man had been getting bigger, even when he tried to forget him. He still kept in contact with him, but their contact had been getting less and less, since Luhan was staring in a Hollywood movie and their comeback was taking a lot of Minseok’s time.

 

“Hey,” Luhan said with a smile, as he sat down in front of his computer, where Skype was open and Minseok was on the screen. “Hi,” he said and smiled in return. They both looked tired, but they had not talked in a few weeks, and Minseok missed the Chinese man. “How are you doing?” he asked and Minseok shrugged.

“I’m fine,” he said and coughed softly. Luhan looked worried, but did not say anything. “I think I’m getting a cold, but I’m taking medication, so it should be okay,” he said and smiled at the worried man behind the screen. Luhan smiled as Minseok talked. _At least he is taking care if himself,_ he thought and smiled. “I’m getting better at handling the distance,” Minseok said softly. _Lies_ , he thought to himself, when he saw how Luhan shined when he told him. He could not bring himself to tell him that, every time they talked, he would cry for hours afterwards. It was not as they were lovers. They were best friend. Minseok was just madly in love with Luhan.

They talked for hours, about the comeback and Luhan’s movie, before Minseok noticed that it was past 2 am and they needed to sleep. They said their goodbyes and signed off. He stared at the screen after Luhan had left, and felt the tears run down his cheeks. He could not get used to this. He began to cough again, and got up from his chair. He walked over to his bed and sat down. That was when he noticed something on the floor – and in his hands. Flower petals. _White_ rose flower petals. White roses was Luhan’s favorite flower. Panic sat in. What was he going to do? He was going to die. He could die, from the thrones cutting up his throat, or he could die from complications from the surgery. He slowly got up from the bed and locked the door, before he began to pick up the flower petals. He threw them out and decided not to do anything about it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyeon was the first one who noticed.

“You need to tell him how you feel Minseok-hyung,” he said and Minseok shook his head. “I’ll go to the doctor soon. I will take care of it. Please, just… do not tell the others. Or the manager.” He did not want to get his feelings for Luhan removed, by surgery, to get the roses inside of him out. He loved Luhan. Moreover, if it was going to kill him, then so be it. Joonmyeon sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Just get the surgery, okay? We can’t lose you hyung,” he said softly and Minseok nodded. _Lies._

 

 

Time passed and his coughing got worse. He still had not told anyone, besides Joonmyeon who had walked in on him, about the flower petals. It was only a matter of time, before someone else found out. He was sitting in his dark hotel room, curtains pulled and lights out, when Yixing suddenly entered his room. “Why is it so dark?” he asked and turned on the light. He looked around and noticed the flower petals that was scattered around the floor. He frowned and his eyes fell on Minseok, sitting on the bed, his lap and hands covered in white rose petals. Minseok looked at him with wide eyes, tears messing up his makeup.

“Minseok-hyung!” Yixing gasped and quickly closed the door and turned the lock.

“D-Don’t tell anyone,” Minseok coughed and took some rough breaths afterwards. It hurt to breath. “Hyung…” Yixing said softly, walked over to the bed, and gently sat down next to Minseok. “What’s going on?” he asked gently. Minseok looked down and bit his lower lip.

“I’m dying Yixing,” he said in a raspy voice, while he slowly lifted his gaze to look at the younger man. Yixing looked at him I disbelief. He held his hand up with the flower petals. “These… are killing me. From the inside.”

Yixing could not believe what he was hearing. “H-hyung, you…” he mumbled and looked at Minseok with tears in his eyes. He could not lose his hyung. He decided to tell Minseok, that he was not the only one going through this.

“You aren’t the only one, who is suffering from this,” he started out softly. “I’ve had it too hyung. When Yifan left. I began to feel unwell and then one day, I was coughing up flower petals. Joonmyeon-hyung noticed and forced me to get them removed. However, I read somewhere that, if the one you love, returns the feelings, the flowers will vanish. If not, the only way if through the surgery. But your feelings get removed along with the flowers.”

Minseok looked at Yixing with wide, and scared, eyes. “D-Did Yifan return your feelings?” he asked softly and Yixing shook his head. “He was in love with Zitao, and he was in love with Yifan. Therefore, the only way, was to get the surgery. I do not love him anymore. I am thankful, that I am still here. So please, do the right thing. Confess or get the surgery,” he said softly and Minseok nodded. “I’ll do something about it,” he said softly and looked at Yixing. “Thank you for telling me.” Yixing smiled and nodded. He stood up and helped Minseok throw all of the rose petals away.

 

 

 

However, Minseok did not do anything about it. He had written dozens of texts to Luhan, telling him how he feels about him, but he never sent them. It was not until he collapsed, blood running down his chin, as he coughed up white rose petals, all over the stage. The members quickly got Minseok off the stage and found a chair and a bucket for him.

“We need to do something,” Sehun said and looked around at the others. They all debated what they should do. “Call Luhan,” Minseok rasped and looked up briefly, before he threw up into the bucket. Vomit mixed with rose petals and blood. It was getting harder and harder to breath normally. They all looked confused at Minseok. Yixing just grabbed his phone and called Luhan. He explained that he needed to get to the stadium where the concert was held. They needed to save Minseok, while they can. They could not lose their goofy hyung.

“What’s going on?” Luhan asked confused, as Yixing dragged him into the room. He looked at the members. They had all changed since he left. That was when, he spotted Minseok, bend over a bucket. Vomit, rose petals and blood mixed in there and on the floor.

“Minseok?” he asked softly and walked over to him. Minseok looked up at Luhan, with a tear stained face. His makeup was running and blood, was smudged all over his chin and cheeks.

“I love you Luhan,” he rasped and gently reached out for Luhan’s hand. “I love you, so much, that it’s actually killing me,” he whispered. Luhan looked at Minseok, and gently took his hand and caressed it. He had tears in his eyes. He gently crouched down next to Minseok and gently kissed his hand. “I… I’m sorry Minseok,” he said softly.

All heartbeats in the room stopped. Did he not love Minseok? Did they have to go through with the surgery?

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, about how I feel about you,” Luhan said softly and looked at Minseok. He gently reach up, and dried his cheeks. He reached up and gently kissed him. “I love you. I love you so much Minseok,” he whispered and slowly pulled back. Minseok seemed to get a bit better. He had stopped coughing and vomiting. Maybe he was saved? All they could do now was wait.

 

 

Two months passed, and Minseok was showing signs of getting better. There was no rose petals and the blood he was coughing up was getting less and less. At some point, it stopped all together. No blood. No rose petals. Only the normal coughing when you have a dry throat. The doctors and the manager put him on bedrest, until he had gotten better.

He was sitting backstage, getting ready for tonight’s concert. He smiled at himself in the mirror. Everything was going well and his and Luhan’s relationship was getting better by the day. He got out on stage with the others and enjoyed being back. Two months without doing what he loved was hell.

He laughed happily and loudly with the other members. He had not done that for so long now, and it felt wonderful to do so. He chuckled as he wiped off the sweat off his forehead and neck. He sat down, when he noticed how the others had gone quiet. He turned his head to one side, and felt someone cover his eyes. “Wha--?” he mumbled and tried to look around, but it did not quiet succeed.

“Be quiet and stand up,” Baekhyun said in his ever so teasing voice. The one he always used on Chanyeol to get his way.

He frowned but decided to do what Baekhyun said. He was taken out of the dressing room and out to a car holding there for him. Once he was in his seat in the car, Baekhyun let go and smirked.

“Have a fun night!” he said and closed the limousine door. Minseok frowned once more, while he looked around. He was in a limousine. His eyes fell on the person on the seat, on the other end of the car. “Luhan,” he said softly and made his way to him. He flung himself at him, when he was close enough.

Luhan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Minseok. “I’m glad to see that you are doing better,” he said softly and kissed his hair. He told the driver to get them to the airport.

“Where are we going?” Minseok asked and looked at Luhan. Luhan just smiled and kissed Minseok softly.

They were going to London. However, he would not tell him that.

 

 

 

 

Minseok did not look at his phone the entire time they were in London. However, on the final day, he found a disturbing text with a picture attached – from Yixing.

 

 

 

 

 

_‘I still love him.’_


End file.
